


a fox brought us together

by jade_fenwick01



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Grounder Bellamy Blake, Grounder Octavia Blake, Jealous Bellamy, Protective Bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_fenwick01/pseuds/jade_fenwick01
Summary: grounder!bellamy au, where bellamy is the leader of Trikru.non-slow burn. wells doesn't die. nathan and octavia are also grounders.





	1. his freckles reminds me of the stars

Clarke Griffin, confined for treason and sent to earth in a death machine. Within the first few day she found herself the leader of the group with Wells. She didn’t ever plan on forgiving him but finding out he didn’t do it and it was her mum, she saw him in a new light. Things with him felt like it was the first time.

It was very early in the morning, the sun was only just starting shine through the trees and Clarke and ventured off camp to do some hunting. Wells would flip shit if he knew she left camp alone but with all the protests that the ‘Privilege’ shouldn’t be in charge, Clarke knew she had to do this on her own to prove herself to her camp.

After half an hour of nothing, she saw a creature, he wasn’t as big as bear but bigger than a rabbit. She could make it out that it’s fur was an orange color and it had pointy ears, _A fox._ She smiled and pulled out her bow and arrow. “I’m sorry.” She made the shot and it fell to the ground but what she didn’t expect was to hear a growl. Not a animal growl but a _human_ one.

“Hello? Who’s there? I’m mean no harm.” Clarke said to the woods. She masked her incredible fear with a strong voice.

“You mean me no harm but then you take my kill?” The voice said. She quickly noted this mysterious stranger was a boy, _with a voice like milk and honey._

“Oh! I’m sorry? I’m confused, I shot the fox.” Clarke kept telling the woods, he hadn’t show himself yet. It was making Clarke anxious in more than one way.

He emerged from the trees if this had been another kind of meeting Clarke would marvel in how _fucking hot_ this boy was. “I gotta say I’m impress.” He told her eyeing the bow and arrow and the dead fox. She could’ve sworn she saw him smirk when he looked at her.

She took quick offense, “What cause I’m a girl?”

“No cause you’re a sky person.” He explained. She nodded slowly, _Right. I’m a sky girl, he’s going to hate me no matter what. No matter how his freckles remind me of the stars- Stop._

“Right well. I have a camp full of hungry teenagers to feed so if you don’t mind me.” She was finished with this conversation, the last encounter they had with these people; Jasper almost died. She didn’t plan on being second.

While she moved for the fox, a strong arm on her bicep prevented her, his arms are so strong and warm. She didn’t like being this close to him, it was getting harder to pretend like she wasn’t mind-fucking him.

“I don’t think so sky girl. These are my woods, my territory. The only way you’re camp is getting food is if I say so.” He told her, the stayed in the same position. His heavy arm on hers. His eyes starting into hers.

“Your people hate mine. If we live by your rules, we’ll starve to death.” She replied back, knowing that he didn’t care at all if her people lived or died. _If I live or die_.

“Your people dropped into my woods and hunted my food.” He dropped her arm which made Clarke more anxious as she was suddenly very away of the spear that was on his body.

“I am sorry. We didn’t know anyone would be here, you have to believe that. We just wanted to start again here on Earth and look out for each other, we really don’t mean any harm.” The sincerity in her voice made something in his eyes changed, his expression softened for a second.

But only for a second, “How many of your people are there?”

“98.”

“And are they all trained in combat?” He pressed.

She was taken aback by this question, “Uh, no. Only Wells was trained as a guard.”

There was another shift in his eyes at the mention of Wells, something that didn’t make sense to her. “So your people won’t be as use to me?”

Clarke hadn’t realized this was an interview; _What are your people’s weakness? Their strengths?_ “Well were quick learners, we’ve only been down for a week and we’ve already got a steady system working and we’re not starving.” She let the unspoken word hang in the air; Yet. We’re not starving, yet.

“And who is the leader of your system?” He asked again. She was too caught up by this grounder to notice while she was talking, the dead fox (and her food) vanished.

“I am, with my friend Wells.” She added the last part carefully.

“Are.. are you and Wells _one_?” He asked her. She noted how he quickly tried to cover up his stutter.

“What do you mean is he my… one?” She stumbled to get the words out. The way he asked it, why he was asking it all made her head spin.

“I guess you people have a different ways of talking.” He almost smiled. Almost. “I just mean are you two together.. like that?”

“Oh, um. It’s complicated.” He didn’t show any sign of understanding what she meant, she assumed he just wanted a simple answer, “But I guess for now, no. We’re not together.”

He nodded, “The sun is rising.” He said it like it was a causal thing to say, well I guess for him it is. _Maybe this is how they tell time?_ He started to walk away and she pushed away the inching feeling of disappointment.

“What is your name sky girl?” He asked after he was a few feet away from her. He felt one he got some distance, he was properly breathing again.It was hard for him to admit he was attracted to a sky person. If even if she had perfect curves and hair like gold.

“Clarke Griffin.” She replied. He noted that she almost smiled. Almost. “What’s yours?” She titled her head, the simple gesture was foreign to him, he found it cute. Not that he would ever admit to it.

“Bellamy kom Trikru.” He responded. She looked like she wanted to say more but she didn’t. She walked off defeated as Clarke had lost the fox. He hated himself for feeling bad for taking the it. With one last look at her, he made way back to his home. With the two words replaying over and over in his head, _For now. I guess for now, no. We’re not together._ Bellamy planned to be the reasons, they never get back together.

—

When she returned to camp, Wells ran to her and threw his arms around her waist, “I was so worried. I thought they took you. I’m so glad you’re okay.” His eyes scanned her body for injuries. “What happened?”

Once they found a place more private, she told him everything. Though she changed who caught the fox and who didn’t. His eyes were dark with anger. “You can’t be friends with these people, Clarke. They’re not like us. Please you have to promise me not to go into the woods alone again. Please.”

“Wells, I understand you’re worried but he didn’t hurt me. He could’ve. He could’ve killed me but he didn’t. I’m not saying we should be throwing sleepovers and becoming best buddies with them but we have to at least try for peace. Otherwise we’re all dead.” She told him. She didn’t miss the way his hand slowly made it’s way to hers. She also didn’t miss how her heart warmed in away it hadn’t in a while.

“You’re right Clarke. Just like always.” He smiled at her. She giggled. For one second, things were back to normal. As much as they could be for now.

He slowly moved into kiss her, she didn’t stop him. But something in her heart told her that it was wrong. Why is it wrong? Who am I betraying? She knew the answer but it didn’t matter. He would always see her as just a sky person. She kissed Wells more.

That night she slept under the starts next to Wells, not with him but next to him. She smiled at the sleeping boy next to her. Though finding the truth about her mum hurt so much, in a way she was relieved. She didn’t have to waste any more energy on hating Wells, hating him hurt her more than it probably hurt him.

She laid awake, thinking and then trying not think. She couldn’t get that stupid grounder boy out of her mind. His hands on her arm, his silky voice, his freckles- She didn’t know why she was so captivated by him. She wanted to forget about Bellamy. She had Wells, someone who actually wanted her and didn’t see her as just a sky person. Little did she know, something-miles away Bellamy was lying awake thinking the same thing about her.

—

The next day around lunch time, Clarke was tending to a kid’s sprained ankle when she heard shouting outside. Her eyebrows scrunched in worry, “Stay tight. I’ll be back.” She smiled at the kid as she rushed outside.

“I am here to speak to Clarke Griffin.” She could see Bellamy talking to Wells, both boys were standing tall, trying to show their dominance.

“Bellamy.” Everyone looked at her. She didn’t realize she said that out loud. Wells looked at her like she grew two heads.

“He was the grounder you talked to yesterday?” He asked as he moved closer to Clarke, “He just showed up at camp, Clarke.” He put his hand on her shoulder. The action didn’t go unnoticed by Bellamy.

“It’s okay Wells. Trust me.” She told him and then walked down to meet Bellamy. She saw he was accompanied my by two men and one girl who looked similar to Bellamy. _A sister?_ The idea was foreign to her but maybe not to them.

“You wanted to speak with me?” She asked, trying not to seem to excited.

“Yes you told me you’re the leader of this camp and I want to make a peace treaty.” He said. This surprised everyone, especially Wells.

“I’m Clarke’s co-leader, so you’ll have to speak with me as well.” Wells spoke.

Bellamy laughed slightly, “I just need to talk with Clarke. I understand you don’t feel completely safe letting her go with me but you’re going to have to trust us if you want this to work out.”

Wells clenched his jaw, “If you’re going with her alone you have to stay within shouting distance.”

Bellamy shared a look with his friends that said _What the fuck is shouting distance?_ But nonetheless he agreed and he lead Clarke to a nearby lake.

“Clarke. These are my top warriors, Nathan and Lincoln and my sister Octavia.” Bellamy introduced them. The two boys sent her a friendly smile but she did not receive the same gesture from his sister.

“It’s very cool you have a sister. In space, there were strict population laws, couples were only allowed one child. No siblings in a hundred years.” Clarke told them. Her voice was filled of wonder and excitement.

“Space doesn’t seem fun.” Nathan said. Clarke laughed at that and nodded her head in agreement.

Bellamy spoke to people in his native language and Clarke didn’t understand a word of it. She gave him a puzzling look, “Just telling them to stay within shouting distance.”

“So peace?” Clarke asked, her eyes not leaving his.

“Yes. I’ve talked it over with my people and we decided we need the numbers from your camp. We are currently at war with Agezda and we’re fighting unknown forces from the Mountain.” Bellamy told her.

Clarke nodded for him to continue, though something didn’t sit right with her,he wanted her people to fight their war so they die instead of them?

“If your clan joins mine, they’ll have to hand over their weapons and complete training with us. They can stay at your camp but it’ll be best if they move into our village. And I know you and Wells are the leaders but you’ll have to give up that. I’m the only ruler here.” Bellamy told her, the authority clear in his voice. It all made sense to Clarke now, she should’ve guessed he was the leader.

“Anything else?” She questioned. She thought all his conditions were reasonable and even the most difficult camp members would agree to it with the idea of food and shelter.

He smiled at her. That smile made Clarke’s stomach erupt in butterflies,“Yes. Marriage.” Bellamy grew up getting what he wants and once he sets his mind to something he doesn’t change it. He wanted Clarke and he was going to get her.

“Marriage? Like eventually, my people marrying yours?” She questioned. She had a feeling that’s not what he meant but she was to scared to know the real answer.

He shook his head, “No. For this alliance to work and for us to have peace, you must become my wife.”

“I’m confused, why me? They are other girls back at our camp.. and I’m sure they’re girls in your clan who already in love with you.” She chuckled nervously at the last part. She didn’t want to come off jealous but it was too late for that.

Bellamy sighed. “I don’t want another girl from your camp. And it’s pointless for me to marry one of my own people as then there is no room for our clan to grow.” He was growing impatient, he didn’t expect for this to take long, “So what’s your answer? If you say no, your people will mostly die. From starvation, war or the looming winter.”

“I’ll have to check with Wells. Can I let you know tonight?” She knew Wells would disagree quickly but she needed the time to rethink the idea of getting fucking married.

His jaw clenched, “Fine. But meet me here back at dusk. Come alone and don’t be late.” And with that he walked from the lake and into the trees and only then Clarke realized how close his friends were, she also realized she had no idea how to get back to camp.

“Wait!” She yelled. They all turned to her, Octavia went for her spear but Bellamy stopped her. Clarke ran up to them, “I don’t know my way back to camp..”

Bellamy smiled slightly, “Nathan will show you the way. See you tonight, sky girl.”

Clarke nodded disappointed. She thought Bellamy would want to show her back to camp considering he just proposed to her, if that’s what you even call it. But Nathan didn’t seem to mind that much.

“Thanks for showing me back.” Clarke broke the silence.

“It’s no worries. So how do you feel about Bellamy’s peace treaty?” He smirked knowing he only cared about what she thought about the marriage.

“I-I don’t know. I know it needs to be done for my people’s safety but there’s someone at camp who won’t be happy about me marrying Bellamy.” Clarke’s blonde hair blew in the wind and she could see the drop ship from here but Nathan didn’t show any signs of stopping.

“Yeah Bellamy mentioned Wells.” This surprised Clarke, _He talked about me?_ “I should warn you, I love Bellamy like a brother but he isn’t the most… rational. He can be quite protective especially over his sister. It took him three weeks for him to agree to Octavia marrying Lincoln.”

She defiantly understood why he would be protective over his sister but over her? She would never tell soul how much she liked that idea. “Well he does seem a lot older than her..”

“I’m not sure how things work in space but here, age isn’t a problem. Especially with higher ranks, Octavia is 17 and he is 22. My boyfriend is 25 and I’m 20.” Nathan explained. Things were worked very differently down here and she knew this wasn’t going to be the only surprise she found out about these people, “How old are you?”

“I’m 18.” She answered as they reached camp, “Bellamy?”

“He’s 24. Well, have a good day Clarke. I hope to see you soon.” Nathan smiled at her as he left and Clarke knew as soon as she walked in all hell would break loose.

She took a deep breath walked in. Wells was basically waiting at the door and just like yesterday he threw his hands around her but this time he kissed her. She knew was about to be engaged to other man but at this moment she didn’t care, she kissed him back. He smiled when they broke up apart, “Let’s go talk.” He took her hand and led her inside the drop ship.

“Bellamy wants us to join his clan. We’d have to hand over our weapons and train with them to fight the wars they’re facing.” Clarke told him. She disconnected their hands bracing herself to tell him the last part.

“That’s it? There’s got to be something more… I know you, Clarke. What’s the catch?” Wells asked. He was un-easy, the million possibilities of what these grounders want from them run through his head. He wouldn’t let them do anything to Clarke, he promised himself that.

“To… seal the alliance. Bellamy wants a marriage.” She paused, trying to sense his reaction, “To me. He wants to marry me.”

“Are they insane? You’re only 18! You’re not marrying anybody!” Wells stood up and started to pacing around. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, this grounder savage wanted to marry his Clarke? He wouldn’t let it happen.

“Age isn’t a problem with them apparently… Wells I don’t want to do this but I have to. We have no idea if the other drop ships are ever going to come down and we have to protect our people.” Clarke told him. She was almost in tears.

“Clarke, there has to be another way! Why does he have to marry you? Tell him we’ll surrender our weapons and do anything they want, just not that.” He sat down again and touched her face, “Not this.”

“Wells, I don’t know what to do.” The tears fell down. Wells brought her in his arms.

“It’s going to be okay Clarke. I’ll go with you to talk to him okay?” He promised her as he kissed her forehead. She nodded staid snuggled into him.

—

The sun was setting and Clarke was on her way to the lake, Wells by her side. She was so nervous, Bellamy said to come alone and she already knew he was the kinda of guy who liked getting what he wanted. They had come first and they ended up waiting at least ten minutes before she heard foot steps approaching.

“I thought I told you to come alone.” She didn’t have to turn to know who it was. He didn’t yell, he sounded perfectly calm which scared Clarke even more. She was about to say something when Wells did.

“We’re both unarmed, Bellamy. I mean you no harm, I promise. I just came to further discuss the peace treaty.” Wells told him, arms in the air to prove his point, Clarke stood up next to him. Bellamy didn’t like how close they were standing, how they seemed to just fit perfectly together.

“There’s nothing further to discuss. Either you agree or you don’t.” Bellamy didn’t like mind games. He was a very simple man.

“We are more than happy to hand over our weapons, train like you do and live under your command. I can’t let you marry Clarke though.” Wells stood his ground, he kept his voice neutral not wanting to set off this grounder.

“Let me? You don’t let me do anything skyboy. If Clarke and I do not wed, there is no alliance.Do you understand?” His tone implied he thought Wells was dumb. It was only then Clarke noticed his sister was a few steps behind him as she laughed. Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“I mean no disrespect Bellamy, but why exactly is a marriage necessary?” Clarke pressed. Maybe if she had a better understanding of his intentions, her decision might be a bit easier.

He sighed clearly bored with this conversation and didn’t want to explain himself, “A treaty this big needs security. How will I trust you won’t betray us if our enemies come with a better offer? With a marriage between Clarke and I, we become family. And once Clarke becomes a mother, she won’t just leave her children.”

Clarke’s stomach dropped, “Children? You… you want to have kids?” Her head was spinning. This was all too much. She’d only been on earth for a week and now she was discussing marriage and kids with a man she had just met who was twenty four and a leader of an entire clan.

“What else do you expect from a marriage, sky girl?” Octavia hissed. Clarke knew that if she were to marry Bellamy, Octaiva would be a hard nut to crack.

  
“The sun is setting and I’m growing bored of this. The answer is simple, join us and live of don’t and die. Clarke, what do you choose for your people?” He asked, knowing it would get to her. Everyone wanted to do what was best for their people.. Wells gave Clarke a glance that said _You don’t have to do this. Please. Don’t do this._

Clarke felt like the world stopped moving. For a split second she was back on the Ark, watching TV with her parents and the Jahas, then she was at her fathers trial and crying as he was floated. _Pain, pain… pain_. Maybe being down here on earth would be a new start. Maybe she could find a new home here, with Bellamy.

She looked to Wells, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I love you, Wells. After all those things I said to you- I wish I never did. You’ll always mean the world to me. But I have to do this for our people.” She walked to Bellamy, “I accept your proposal Bellamy. If you will still have to me.”

Bellamy didn’t hold back his smile, “You choose wisely.” He started at her and then back at Wells, “Effective immediately, you’re living with me. You can come back tomorrow for your belongings.”

“What? You can’t just talk her like that. You’re not her husband yet.” Wells said panicked. Though Clarke was now engaged to another man, he had expected to have a few more days with her for her to change her mind.

“But I will be her husband, Wells. How does that make you feel?” He smirked. Clarke hanged her and in shame, this is not what she wanted. “And anyway, I will not have my fiancé sleeping in a different camp than me with other males. It will make me seem weak in the eyes of my clan. Come on Clarke, we need to get back before nightfall.” Nathan’s words ran through Clarke’s mind, _Bellamy can be over protective._

Before Clarke joined Bellamy and Octavia, she ran to Wells and threw her hands around him, just like he had done to her all those times. “You’re a great leader Wells Jaha. I have faith in you.” She kissed his cheek and then ran away.

She quickly caught up with Bellamy and Octavia. He had said something to his sister she did not understand but then Octavia walked a few feet above them, “I just wanted some privacy.”

“So the way to start off our life together isn’t by lying to me, Clarke.” Bellamy stated. Clarke felt her heart drop. She hadn’t even thought about what her goodbye’s to Wells would look like in front of him. “You told me you weren’t with him but that’s not how brothers say goodbye to their sisters.”

“I’m sorry Bellamy. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Uh, Wells and I were really close in space and we had kissed a couple a times and I really liked him but then he turned my father in for treason and I hated him. But then we came down here and he told me that my mum was the one to turn him in and he said he did so I would hate him and not her. And then after that, we started growing closer again until all of this happened.” She rambled on, in reality and more simpler expiation would’ve been okay but once the words came out she couldn’t stop them.

“I see.” He hummed as they walked at a steady pace, “I expect complete loyalty from you Clarke. The punishment for affairs is death.” He paused watching her reaction, to his surprise and delight she only nodded and seemed content with it. “So if you not completely sure about this then-“

“Bellamy. I-I want to marry you. For my people safety and comfort, yes but… also for me.” She looked up at him, scared to continue but his eyes beamed and that gave her the confidence, “I was confined for treason and sent down here to die. My father is dead, my mother is a monster and then I suddenly found myself the leader of 100 teenagers and I-I don’t know, I guess the idea of marrying you feels like finally having stability and having a home.”

It took Bellamy a few moments to process what she had said, she had really opened up to him more than he expected their first night as an engaged couple. And it honestly scared him how fast he felt him self falling for the girl who fell out of the sky. By the look on Clarke’s face, she had taken his silence as a bad sign and looked down to the ground, “Clarke, I’m happy you trusted me enough to tell me those things. I really am.”

She looked up at him with the biggest smile. Bellamy knew he was done for. He was falling in love with this girl and it seemed like she was doing the same. After about another hour of walking, the made the village. It was pitch black so Clarke couldn’t’ see the wonders of this new environment. Bellamy picked up a fire torch from a man and led them to large cabin-like tent.

Octavia said something to Bellamy in their language, “O please do not worry yourself. Go to your cabin, it’s late and I’m sure Lincoln is worried. I love you, little sister.” By Bellamy’s teasing tone and Octavia scrunched face Clarke could tell she didn’t like being called ‘little.’

“I’ll have to learn your language soon.” Clarke told him.

He wasn’t sure if she actually wanted to learn to be closer to him and his culture or because she didn’t like not knowing what people were saying about her, “I’ll have someone teach you soon. And don’t worry about Octavia, she’s just protective.” Bellamy told her.

Clarke nodded, “Uh sleeping arrangements?” Things got awkward 

“Um. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, it’s just my people have certain expectations.” Bellamy stuttered, “It looks bad if we don’t stay in the same room. But I will sleep on the floor-“

“No.” She hated how desperate that sounded, she did damage control, “I mean I’m a guest in your home, I should sleep on the floor.”

“Clarke you’re not a guest here anymore. This is your home. We’ll just share the bed.” He told her, she seemed okay with it. “I kinda of figured you’d say yes to the alliance so I had my servant bring you night clothes. Here.” He handed her over a nightgown. Clarke basked in the feeling of it’s silk. She smiled and smiled. It confused Bellamy, “Why do you looks so happy? It’s very a basic nightgown, I’ll have better ones made for yo-“

“Oh no. This is amazing, on the Ark resources were very limited even for people who had parents on the council so the pajamas I slept in were the same ones I’ve slept in for six years.” She told him.

“Wow, here I thought living in space was amazing.” It was true, when he found out she was from the sky he had thought life up there was amazing.

“Not really. Lucky for me, I had it easier than most but a lot of people were wildly mistreated. Uh, where can I change?” She looked around the small room.

“Here, I’ll just close my eyes and turn around.” He said as he did exactly that.

“No peaking!”

Bellamy just laughed as he got out of all his clothes minus his briefs. Clarke turned around and despite her better judgment her eyes landed on his abs. “No peaking.” He teased her. Her cheeks flushed red and she hid her face.

She slipped into the soft covers. “If I tell the people back at camp how I slept, they’ll have my head.” She joked.

Bellamy didn’t see as one though, “What do you mean? Are you people like that?”

 _Shit. Maybe joking about the criminal-like nature of your people you just secured an alliance for isn’t the best idea_.“No, it was just a joke. But uh, I should tell you; the people sent down from the Ark our technically criminals. I mean most of it’s harmless. Being a stoner, stealing medicine. In space, every crime no matter how small is punishable by death but if you’re under 18 you get put away until you turn 18 and then you get re-tried which is just a bunch of bullshit. We all die.” She braced herself for his reaction. Kicking her out of this bed, cancelling the alliance. Starting a war on her people.

But all he said was, “That’s horrible.”

“I know I’ve only known you for like a day but can I tell you something? It’s been sitting at the back of my mind and I just- I couldn’t talk to Wells about it.” Clarke didn’t look at him, only the ceiling. She knew she should’ve just said ‘Goodnight Bellamy’ and shut the hell up but that wasn’t Clarke and when she does things, she does them right.

“You can tell me anything.” Bellamy told her as he looked at her. He was turned on his side, happy just looking at her. Her blonde hair sprawled out on the bed, the nightgown fitting her body perfectly. She was an angel sent from heaven, literally.

“I don’t want the others from the Ark to come down. It scares me Bellamy, it really does.” After saying this, she turned to face him. His face was filled of shock.

“I thought they were your people up there! You just want them to die?” He sat himself up. It occurred to him, he hadn’t really thought this through, he knew nothing of this girl and he was about to marry her. What if she was the kinda of woman to let her people die if it was for her own interest?

“Of course I don’t want them to just die, Bellamy. But just because they’re my people doesn’t mean they’re good people. They do inhumane things and they’re always caught up in a power struggle and I’m just scared Bellamy. Maybe I shouldn’t have told you this because of our alliance . I didn’t tell you this for any other reason then to just warn you. When they come down, I don’t want you thinking I’m like them.” Clarke sat up next to him. She wanted to put her hand on his shoulder, but didn’t. She wanted to run her hands through his hair but didn’t. She wanted to say more but she didn’t.

When he finally looked at her, her heart fluttered. “I expected loyalty and commitment from you Clarke but not this much and not this fast. I’m happy that you did. I-I have already started hoping that we can become more than a political arrangement.” He turned away shyly. It made Clarke felt special that she had this kinda of power over the powerful leader of Trikru.

“I want that to Bellamy.” Her voice was so quiet he would’ve missed it if the room wasn’t completely silent. They weren’t looking at each other. Clarke knew if she looked at him, she would kiss him and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that. Her mind drifted back to Wells and her heart felt like it was stomped on all over again, “Goodnight Bellamy. See you in the morning, fiance.” She smiled slightly and laid her head back down on the pillow. She drifted off to sleep so easily, she missed the look of disappointment on Bellamy’s face. He was hoping tonight would be their first kiss.

Clarke fell asleep almost instantly, Bellamy figured it was the due to the fact she was sleeping on a proper bed for the first time in a while. He was happy that he could provide that for her. But it didn’t stop the racing thoughts in his mind, he had signed up to be the husband for a girl he barely knew who - even if she denied it, was still hung up on that Wells. It wasn’t like he was jealous, Clarke wasn’t even his yet but he knew he wasn’t connected to anyone and he wished it was the same for her.

Bellamy had enough of lying in bed without sleep and stepped off his mattress, he stretched and walked outside. The village was silent and lifeless. The grounders had no technology for telling time, it was all based on the sky. Bellamy could see the slight hint of the sun and made the conclusion it was around four thirty am. He sighed and walked back into his room, Clarke was stirring in her sleep.

“Bellamy?” She called out noticing the empty spot next to her.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here.” He sat back down in bed with her, “I just had to walk around for a bit. I couldn’t sleep.”

“Because of me? I’m sorry.” Clarke had a habit of thinking everything was her fault. Growing up with two parents on the council didn’t help her fit in with her fellow teenagers, she was almost always the subject of constant teasing and blaming. The only person that had it worse than her was, Wells. That’s how they bonded originally.

“No, of course not. I have trouble sleeping, I usually take tea for it but I forgot last night.” He smiled down at her. Her hair was all over face and her eyes were still sleepy and tired, the covers hid her body from him but he imagined it looked glorious right now as well.

“Bellamy, when do I leave to back to my camp today?” She asked him casually.

His heart dropped, _She wanted to go back this quickly?_ He knew he promised she could back for her things but he selfishly didn’t want Wells around her, “Wanting to leave so soon sky girl?” He masked his true emotions with playful banter.

“Oh what? No.” She laughed, “I’m just worried about my friends. And I have a few trinkets I want to get.” She explained.

“Unfortunately , I have prior engagements today but I will have someone else take you. So considering it’s five am in the morning and we don’t technically have to be up for another two hours. Tell me more about you, I kinda of want to know the girl I’m marrying.” He laid down next her, propping his head up on his shoulder.

“Hmm, get to know me bit, okay. Well I don’t know. I’ve been training to be a doctor and have been my camps unofficial doctor.” She didn’t know what else to offer. Clarke didn’t want go into her family trauma and life on the Ark was becoming an memory and she wanted to keep it that way.

“I can have you trained with our healers.” He suggested, “But tell me about your… friends.” Bellamy figured he’s already come off as the jealous type of guy, why not just steer into the skid?

“Uh, well there’s Wells as you know. And then there Monty, Jasper, Finn and.. Murphy? He’s been hard to deal with it but I think he’s coming around.” She told him, it didn’t even occur to her she named only boys. The girls down here she had talked to, Raven, Harper, Monroe they all weren’t the biggest fans of Councillor Griffin and Jaha.

“What so are you the only girl at camp?” He laughed but she knew it was more than that.

“There are girls there but it sounds cliche, but I just would rather hang out with the boys. Coming down here, everyone hated Wells and I because of our parents it didn’t matter that we all came down as criminals, they still saw us as privileged. The boys got over it pretty quickly though, once Wells beat Murphy in a fight and I saved Jasper’s life. The girls? Not so much.” Clarke told him, he only nodded so she added, “What about you? You basically know my whole life story and you haven’t told anything.”

Bellamy smiled at her, “Being the leader of Trikru, my only friends are my top warriors who’ve you met and my sister. There was her mentor, Indra but she’s in Polis serving the Commander.” Clarke eyes widen. _Commander?_ Sensing her confusion he went on, “Polis is like the capital city where the Commander lives. The Commander runs the collation of the 12 clans. Her name is Lexa. We’ll have to meet her once we’re married.”

Clarke had so many questions but she didn’t want to bombard Bellamy figured she would find out eventually, “Speaking of wedding… When is ours?”

“I’ll find out for sure today but most likely next weekend on the full moon.” He told her. If he had his way, he’d be marrying her today but it was tradition to hold a wedding this big on the full moon and he wanted to do this right.

“I hate my mother for having my father killed, but I always thought when I got married, she’d be there.” Clarke smiled sadly. “Granted, I thought it’d be in space and I didn’t think I’d marrying a cute grounder.” She blushed

“Cute?” He took fake offense, “I’m not cute, I’m hot and manly and strong.” He teased, puffing his chest.

“Hmm, I think you’re just a big softie.” She laughed and met his eyes. His smile was something Clarke found herself getting used to. She found herself caught up in his smile, so much she didn’t notice he was leaning into kiss her until his lips were on hers.


	2. goodbyes are never easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that's broke  
> Leave it to the breeze  
> Why don't you be you  
> And I'll be me
> 
> \- James Bay, Let it Go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've decided i want to dedicate each chapter to a song :)   
> \+ this chapter is tiny bit shorter than the last, just because I thought I've did enough for this one and I didn't want add to much more.

Bellamy had just sent Clarke off her to camp with Lincoln. He knew that he wouldn’t be happy about spending a day just walking to a camp and back, Lincoln was great warrior and would be better off helping train the combats but Bellamy wanted someone he trusted with Clarke. He had given strict orders to Lincoln, ‘Never let Clarke out of your sight. One hour max at their camp and make sure she stays un-harmed.’ There was an unspoken order between the two of them that Lincoln could understand just by the tone of his voice, _Make sure no one of the other campers touch her._

After his kiss with Clarke, he couldn’t stop smiling. It was everything he wanted it to be. She was everything he wanted. Their kiss had turned into a small make out he couldn’t stop thinking about; her curves under his hands, her lip slighting biting his, the way her hands ran through his hair- He knew he had to stop or else he’d have a slight problem to deal with.

Bellamy finished his morning run and walked back into the village and saw his sister playing with the little kids. Under all the warrior amor, Octavia was the sweetest person you could meet. Along with training the new ones with her husband and helping Bellamy rule, she watched over the kids when they’re parents were busy. She loved it.

“Bellamy! Hi. Can everyone say hi?” Octavia asked the small group of toddlers.

“Hei heda .” They all said in unison with big smiles. Bellamy just smiled back and didn’t correct him that technically , he wasn’t the commander just the chief.

“Hmm, next time english okay?” Octavia told them. They wanted kids now to have a better understanding of English especially with the ones from the sky. “Now all your parents are waiting!” And they ran off.

“It’s really amazing that you watch all of them. O, I’m proud of you.” Bellamy told his sister, just like he does everyday. It wasn’t a secret Bellamy loved his sister with all his heart, he was her only real family after their mother died but now she had Lincoln and didn’t need him as much.

“Yeah. Most of their parents are low-ranks so they have to work a lot.” Octavia said with a hint of resentment. She didn’t agree with the way her brother ran things and always made herself known to that point.

“Octavia, we’ve been over this so many times. I’m not doing it again.” He said sternly.

“So will Clarke be back for dinner?” This surprised Bellamy. She had made it obvious she wasn’t warming up to Clarke anytime soon.

“Yeah, I don’t see why not. Their camp is only a few hours away.” Bellamy told her.

“So you did you have sex with her yet?” Subtly wasn’t her strong suit.

“O! No, that was just our first night together. And it really isn’t any of your business.” He wanted to leave this conversations as quickly as he could. Octavia may have no trouble openly talking about sex but Bellamy did.

“It’s my business when it concerns my future niece or nephew.” Octavia stated.

“All I’m worried about now is actually marrying her. And if you want kids so bad, O maybe you and Lincoln should start trying again.” Bellamy knew was treading in dangerous territory. Six months ago, Octavia had a miscarriage and it almost broke her. She didn’t train and fight for months and barely talked to anyone but Bellamy and Lincoln.

But she surprised him again, “We’re thinking about it. I’m still scared thought. I don’t want it to happen again…”

Bellamy brought her into a hug, “It won’t. You will become an amazing mother, O.”

—

Clarke felt extremely awkward. It was 9am in the morning and she had been walking for half n hour with Lincoln and nothing had been spoken, “I’m sorry you got stuck taking me. I’m sure you have lots of better stuff to do.”

“It’s okay.” He smiled, “It’s nice to have a day off.”

Clarke struggled to keep up with Lincoln’s fast pace and by forty minutes in, she was already huffing and sweating, “Have you ever even worked out before?” Lincoln teased.

“It’s not like there was endless woods to run around in space. We had a gym of sorts but we were only allowed to use it once a week.” She told him. “Do you have water with you?” She asked wanting to relive her dry throat.

Lincoln reached into this backpack and handed her the canteen, “Bellamy had me pack an extra one for you.” He knew that would make her smile, and it did. “He’s already warming up to you.”

“Octavia doesn’t seem to like it though.” Clarke said. It was no secret Clarke had issues when it came to people liking her. On the ark, the kids who weren’t privileged constantly made fun of her and the ones like her made fun of her for caring about school and the rules.

Lincoln only smiled, “Octavia doesn’t open up easily. Despite having a brother as chief her life wasn’t easy and she’s been through stuff.” But he was in no position to give up his wife’s hardship easily.

She nodded and soon enough they reached the drop ship. Clarke walked through the doors that Wells and Finn had managed to get built and was greeted instantly by Wells arms enveloping her into his body. “I was so worried about you.” He mumbled into her hair, “Are you okay?” He asked once he was looking at her face. His hands still hadn’t left her body though.

“This kid didn’t sleep a wink last night, Clarke. All he did was talk about you.” Finn mocked and Wells glared at him.

“It’s okay, Wells. I was worried about you too.” She told him. And it was true. She had basically broken his heart without wanting too. She loved Wells and never wanted to hurt him. Even though she had growing feelings for Bellamy and cared for him, Wells was home to her.

“What’s with the bodyguard?” Murphy asked eyeing him.

“I’m Lincoln kom Trikru. I’m here by the Bellamy’s orders too look after Clarke and keep her unarmed.” He told the group of space teenagers. Clarke looked down the ground embraced, first she was the daughter of two parents on the council now she was the finance of King that came with warm beds and… bodyguards.

“Well I guess your princess title will become official huh?” Raven laughed.

“Clarke! Let’s go into the drop ship, we’ve made progress on communication with Ark.” Monty pushed past through the group of teenagers crowding Clarke and grabbed her hand to pull her until Lincoln pulled out his spear and aimed it at Monty. Everyone gasped.

“Lincoln! It’s okay, I’m safe. Please put the spear away.” Clarke spoke calmly despite the angry faces amongst her peers.

Lincoln slowly agreed and lowered his spear, “Thank god. I was getting PSTD.” Jasper joked. He always made Clarke smile and right now was no different.

“Now let’s go Clarke.” Wells said. He wanted her away from this grounder. Finn, Jasper, Monty and Clarke all followed Wells into then drop ship.

Clarke noticed Lincoln behind them, “Oh, it’s okay Lincoln. You don’t have to come all the way up here.” In truth she wanted to talk to her friends about everything and that was hard when he was there.

“I’m not supposed to let you out of my sight.” He said. Lincoln wasn’t an idiot, he knew she wanted some alone time with her friends and it’s not like he thought they would harm her, it’s what Bellamy would do if he found out.

“We’re her friends! You don’t have to worry about us hurting her.” Jaspersaid. Apparently almost dying had given this kid some balls.

“Very well. I’m going to be just outside, yell if you need me.” Lincoln agreed. Clarke gave him a thankful smile and climbed the ladder.

“I thought he would never leave.” Finn said closing the door to the upstairs. Clarke gave him a look, “What? I don’t want your grounder buddy spying on us.”

“So what really happened? Did he… hurt you?” Wells asked sitting as close as he could to Clarke, running his fingers along her face.

She knew what he meant, _Did he force himself on you?_ “No, nothing like that. I promise.” Clarke hoped the sincerity in her voice came through.

“There will be time for catch up later, Clarke. I have to show you this.” Monty spoke up. He showed Clarke the process they made on communication with the Ark.

“So do you think you’ll be able to get it going?” Clarke asked. Though it was safe to say all the boys in the room were spruced about her lack of excitement.

“Uh, yeah. If we keep getting wristbands from kids.” Monty shared. She nodded and eventually she filled the boys in on everything with Bellamy; the room, the wedding. Everything.

“So… you’re getting married next Saturday?”

“And then you’re travelling to Polis to meet the commander?”

Wells didn’t say anything. He sat away in the back pouting. He knew it wasn’t Clarke’s fault and that she had no choice to save them but he didn’t like how easy she’s doing this. Clarke continued to talk about Bellamy until Wells had enough, “Do you even hear yourself Clarke?! You barely know this man and your about to sigh a life-long commitment to him? When you don’t have to. Look some of the other kids and I have been talking and if we send a group out to travel we can sus out the other clans and -“

“Wells, enough! We’re not looking for any other clans. That’s crazy we’ll get ourselves killed! We should be grateful that Bellamy is letting us in his clan instead of leaving us for dead. I’m sorry that the marriage complicates things but that’s just how things are.” Clarke finished.

Wells walked over to wear Clarke was standing and stood right up to you face, “I guess you’re one of them now, _grounder_.” He spat. Then he said something he shouldn’t have said. “You father would be ashamed of you.” The words cut like glass and Clarke slapped him before running off. She found Lincoln engaging in conversations with two flirty delinquents.

“I’m ready to go.” Clarke told him trying to hold her back her tears. Linclon nodded and she hurried out of camp. Lincoln was quick behind her, he didn’t like that she came out almost in tears but he figured nothing was done to her physically. And if that those were boys were jerks, there wasn’t much he could do.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lincoln asked about twenty minutes out of camp.

“No. It’s okay. I’m fine.” She was’t very convincing but Lincoln let it be, if she wanted to talk about she would’ve have and he wasn’t in the business of counselling teenage girls.   
—

It was almost nightfall when they finally made it back to the village. Clarke was relieved all she wanted was to be with Bellamy but when they walked in, she saw a massive table in the middle of the village and their were string lights and music, and kids playing and lots and lots of food sprawled across that table. Bellamy was sitting at the end of it.

“I didn’t know it’d be this soon, but this is like how we celebrate engagement around here. Lets go.” Lincoln told her. He seemed excited, everyone did. But Clarke. They never ever did anything this big on the Ark and it kinda of freaked her out.

“Clarke!” Bellamy called out upon seeing her. But his loud voice and wide smile, she assumed he’d had already helped himself to some moonshine- or whatever they call it down here. Clarke sat down in the empty seat next to him and held his hand under the table.

“Have some food and something to drink, love.” He said brining food towards her and pouring her a drink. She didn’t want this. She wanted to go back to their room and tell him everything that happened but that wasn’t an option, at least for now. So she put something that looked like carrots in her mouth and chugged down a dark red drink that fog her mind.

For the rest of the party, she had a few more drinks and got to know some of Bellamy’s people and she was having a better time that she thought she would. That was until she saw Octavia sitting alone on a log. Thinking and over-thinking about it in her head for a thousand times, she finally decided to go and see her. She excused herself from the table- Bellamy was too drunk to notice- and walked over to her.

“Are you okay? You’re missing the party.” Clarke said as she sat down next to her. She had brought a drink for Octavia but all she did was chuck it on the grass. She was suddenly regretting the idea of coming over and she was about to leave when,

“I’m sorry. You never done anything to me and I’m always a bitch to you.” She spoke. Clarke appreciated it, she never felt like Octavia owed her an apology but it was nice.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I understand, I mean I fall from the sky and then a week later I’m engaged to your brother and it’s okay if you don’t trust me yet. Just know that I care about him and I would never hurt him.” Clarke offered.

“I know, he talks about you lot. Did you know that?” She smiled. It was the fist time Clarke ever saw her smile and it was beautiful.

“Do you wanna come back with me? I’m sure Lincoln is missing you after having to spend the entire day with sky people.” She asked but wish she didn’t when she saw her face fall.

“We just go into a fight.” Octavia said. Clarke felt really awkward, _does she ask why? Is that too pushy?_ “About six months ago, I had a miscarriage. It sucked, a lot. But I felt like I’m finally ready to start trying again and I told him but he flipped shit. He wants to wait for another year. I just can’t wait that long, I’m sure you don’t understand from what you’ve told me about space.”

“You’re right. I don’t understand they told our generation that having kids was a waste of time and a burden and we were better off focusing on a career but they only did that cause they didn’t want the population growing. But just because of the way I was raised, doesn’t mean I don’t understand what you’re going through and how much it would’ve hurt. I’m so sorry Octavia.” Clarke told her. She sat a little closer to Octavia and much to her surprise, she put her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

“You know one day it was really bad. I was in so much pain, I couldn’t handle it. And I had enough of hearing all the bullshit Bellamy and Lincoln kept telling me so in the middle of the night I rode my horse all the way to Polis too see Indra.” She told Clarke.

“Indra is pretty important to you, huh?”

“Yeah, she’s like my second mother. When I got to Polis the first thing she did was give me shit for leaving in the middle of the night like that and I just laughed. It was the first time anyone had yelled at me, everyone had been treating me like glass and I fucking hated it.” Octavia didn’t know how she ended up opening so much to Clarke, she wasn’t even drunk but just something about her seemed warm and caring.

The two girls talked for another half an hour or so before Bellamy came running but before he could yell at Clarke for leaving like that, he saw Octavia with her head on her shoulder and they were laughing about something. It was amazing for Bellamy to see his finance and little sister bonding like that. It made him feel confident in his choice to marry Clarke.

“And then he fell straight into the mud and all the kids laughed at him!” Octavia laughed. Clarke erupted into laughter as well. Bellamy’s face fell into a frown when he realised they were laughing about him.

“Hey! It was a very traumatic experience!” He added in as he walked closer to the the girls. He put his hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “And both of you ended up missing half the party.”

“What do you mean? It’s dead now anyway. And besides, I was getting to know your wife.” Octavia snapped back.

“Hmm, fine. Clarke are your ready to head back to our room?” He whispered in her ear. The alcohol was still clouding his brain.

“Alright well that’s my que to leave. See you guys tomorrow.” Octavia said as she left the log and wandered off.

—

Bellamy and Clarke walked side by side to their cabin. Her talk with Octavia had sobered up Clarke enough and it seemed like the alcohol was wearing off on Bellamy. As soon as they entered, Bellamy flopped onto the mattress.

Clarke giggled, “You can’t sleep like that.”

“Trying to get me out of my clothes, Clarke?” He teased back smirking at her.

“Hmm, maybe.” She joked back. There was glint in her eyes and Clarke tensed up. She didn’t want him getting the wrong idea. “Well um close your eyes, so I can get changed.”

He did as she said but still, “You know I’ll see you naked eventually right?”

“Eventually…” She dragged on. Clarke wanted to change topics right now. She quickly got changed, “You can look now.”

“Clarke.. Have you ever, you know?” Bellamy knew he shouldn’t have asked her such a personal question but he couldn’t help it. he wanted to know. If he was to be her first , he wanted to know so he could be careful with her.

“No. No I haven’t.” She was completely covered yet she felt exposed. Bellamy didn’t say anything at first and the more seconds went by the more awkward it got. He probably wanted a girl who was more experienced. “Uh, you have right?” Clarke asked. She felt so stupid asking and she suddenly felt very aware that she was only 18 and he was 24.

“Yeah but it doesn’t matter. None of those girls were important to me.” Like you are. “Close your eyes.” He told her and she did. He had no problems with her seeing him but he wanted to make her comfortable. “I’m decent.” When she opened her eyes, Bellamy was already covered by the blanket. She hopped in next to him.

“Can you tell me about those other girls? I mean.. you already know my romantic history. Wells, that’s it.” Just like last night, she didn’t look him in the eye, straight up to the ceiling. It wasn’t a real roof so she could see the stars poking through. She liked that, it made her feel more calm.

“I’ll tell you about, how did you put it? Romantic history if you tell me why you were so upset after leaving your camp today.” Bellamy offered.

Clarke whipped her head towards him, “How did you know? .. Lincoln. Okay, deal.” She was going to tell Bellamy what happened tonight anyway but then she got back to the village and the party was on and then she was drunk and talking to Octavia and now she was here.

“I’m not proud of it or anything but I slept around a lot when I was a teenager and then when I was 20 I was meant to marry a warrior from Agezda, her name was Echo.” Bellamy told Clarke. She regretted asking about the other girls now, it didn’t make her feel good. She had barely been with anyone and he had been engaged before.

“Agezda? I thought you were at war with them..” Clarke recalled their first conversation.

“Echo betrayed us. She was just a spy, the peace treaty was a hoax she learned all our fighting strategies and secrets and used it to kill 154 of our people. We’ve been at war with them ever since.” This was the first time Bellamy had truly opened up to Clarke about his past, it felt good. Like he was able to tell her anything.

“How did you trust me so easy into your home after what happened? I mean, I’m not saying you don’t have a reason not to trust me but-“

“It’s okay. I know what you mean and the truth is, that was four years ago and our army is stronger and more prepared and your camp is a bunch of teenagers who don’t know what they’re doing compared to a fully trained army of warriors.” He explained, laughing a bit. “Now I think it’s your turn to share.”

Back to the stars, “Wells-He uh, he said something really horrible.” _Don’t cry, Clarke. Don’t cry._

“What did he say?” Bellamy asked.

_I guess you’re on of them now, grounder. Your father would be ashamed of you._

As much as she tried, she couldn’t hold back her tears. She erupted into sobs and threw her head into Bellamy’s chest. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back, “Hey, it’s okay Clarke.” He didn’t want to upset her so he only said comforting things but he was seething. He wanted to hurt Wells badly.

She pulled back from him, “He- He said, that my father would be ashamed of me. Because I’m marrying you. I just, I can’t believe he would say that he knew how much my father meant to be and who much it hurt when he died.”

“Why would he be ashamed of you marring me?”

“Oh, Bellamy. No, he wouldn’t be at all I promise. It’s just Wells, he’s jealous and irrational.” She told him. It crossed her mind to tell him about Wells wanting to go other clans but she thought that would make more problems than it would solve. “I should go talk to him soon. Smooth things over.”

Bellamy clenched his jaw, “You’re not going to that camp without me anymore.” Clarke nodded and snuggled more into his chest. She thought maybe he wouldn’t want that but he kissed her forehead. “Get some sleep, my princess.”

  
—

Today was Clarke’s first full day in the village. She wanted to back to her camp but Bellamy had too many things to do today and he stuck by his promise to not let her go alone. She had told him that she knows the way there and back but he said no every time. Instead, he had her train with their healer Nyko. He was nice and Clarke was learning a lot, she also had the chance to teach him a few things too.

“How’s my doctor going?” Bellamy asked as entered the medical tent. Clarke blushed, embarrassed. She wanted Nyko to respect her for her medical training not because she was engaged to their leader.

“She’s going amazing, chief. She’ll be able to start treating people next week.” Nkyo told Bellamy, while he was putting his supplies away for the day.

“That’s amazing. Thank you for training her, Nyko. Now Clarke, are you ready for dinner?” He asked her from across the room. She nodded and followed him out.

“Bellamy?” He turned to her, “Before dinner, I’d like to clean myself. Is there a lake near here?”

He smiled, “I’ll take you to mine. There’s a communal one about 30 trees from here but there’s a small one about 10 trees from the chief’s tent.”

“Okay, thank you.”

The lake wasn’t far away at all. “Here it is. I’ll be back in the village helping with dinner, just come there when you’re done.” She nodded and waited till he was defiantly gone to undress and wash herself.

-

Clarke was putting her clothes back on when she heard yelling, lots of yelling. She could recognize that voice anywhere, Wells.

She ran back into the village and saw Bellamy and Wells arguing . The were spears pointed at Wells. He was alone, she was surprised he didn’t bring back up with him.

“Clarke.” Bellamy and Wells both said upon seeing her. His heart broke all over again when Clarke went to by Bellamy’s side instead of him.

“What are you doing here Wells?” Her voice was sharp. _How dare he just show up here and threaten the fragile peace treaty?_

“I came here to see you Clarke. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about since the other day. I couldn’t sleep or eat. I’m so sorry Clarke. You have to believe me. I didn’t mean it, I was just angry.” Wells pleaded and Clarke knew he was telling the truth. His eyes were red and baggy.

Before she had the chance to explain, “You can’t just show up here whenever you want and start yelling at me and claiming you have a right to see Clarke.” He turned to Clarke, “Did you know he was coming?” She flinched at the harshness of his voice.

“No! No, of course not. I haven’t spoken to him since the other day. I don’t want him here.” She hoped the desperateness in her voice came through so he could see she was telling the truth but she didn’t have it in herself to look at Wells right now, scared that the broken look on her face would be enough for her to run to him.

“My people have already been skeptical of this alliance and this isn’t helping.” Bellamy told her. The thought of cancelling the alliance and having Clarke go back to their camp with Wells was the last thing Bellamy wanted but he had to think of his people first.

Clarke walked closer to Wells, “Do you hear this Wells? Look what at what you’ve done. We can’t afford for this alliance to fall through, our people will die. Because what? You feel guilty that you were dick? Get the fuck over it and go home.” She didn’t know what came over her but in this moment she knew, her feelings for Wells had gone.

“I love you Clarke. Please, you don’t have to do this.-“

“I-I don’t want to hear that you love me anymore.” She paused because she knew with what she said next her and Wells would be over for good. “Because I don’t love you.” Her once strong and powerful voice was small and timid.

“You, you don’t?” She shook her head. Wells didn’t say anything. He took one last look at Bellamy and Clarke and ran off.

She sighed and turned to Bellamy, by now Octavia, Nathan and Lincoln were behind him. “Is the peace treaty broken?”

“Were you lying? When you said you don’t love him?” Bellamy asked.

She hesitated, “No. I wasn’t lying. I stopped truly loving Wells since our first night together but if you have to cancel the treaty for your people, I understand.“ Though it was the last thing she wanted. Her mind started racing with what she would do. Clarke didn’t want to back to camp and face Wells but she had no where else to go.

She saw Bellamy talking with his people until he turned to her. “The peace isn’t broken.” He tried to hide the relief in his voice, “But Wells will not be welcome here. Ever.”

Her heart dropped, “What does that mean?”

“He will not be apart of our clan like the rest of our people. I will send a messenger tomorrow with the news so he has time before the wedding to leave.” He told her. Bellamy didn’t like the worried look on her face. He wanted to confront her about it but not in front of all these people so he lead Clarke to their room.

“If you don’t love him anymore, then why do you care what happens to him?” He asked her. At this point, Bellamy didn’t care if he looked like a selfish jealous ass. He only wanted Clarke to worry about him and his people.

“Bellamy, everything I said was true. But I grew up with Wells, he was was the first boy I loved and he was my only friend, he was my everything and having to say that to him tonight and watching his heart break because of me, well it fucking sucked. Just because I don’t love him doesn’t mean I want him to die or suffer.” She explained. To be honest, Clarke was getting tired of having to pick and choose what to say in front of Bellamy because of this damn peace treaty. She _hated_ that Wells wasn’t welcomed and that she might never see him again. And what if he brought their friends with him? What if she never saw Monty or Jasper again?

“I’m sorry Clarke. You’re right but you have to understand he came here today and threatened me. My people wanted him killed, I chose to spare his life. For you.” He sat down next to her on the bed and laced their hands together.

“They were going to kill him? For yelling at you?” Clarke was dumbfounded. This wasn’t the Ark, they didn’t have to kill people over little things like that.

“I’m the chief of this clan. Any threat to me is a threat to us and today it was words but tomorrow it might’ve been weapons.” He explained to her. She nodded like she understood but Bellamy wasn’t sure if she just wanted to go to bed and stop fighting.

Once they were both lying next to each other he said, “I won’t have you going back there. Your people will be informed of the wedding and brought over. I’m not doing this to hurt you Clarke but when you go over it creates too many issues-“

“No. It’s okay, I agree with you.” She said. Clarke loved her friends more than anything but if she wanted this to work with Bellamy she had to focus on him and not worry about what’s going with Wells. _He’s not mine to worry about anymore._

 

 


	3. wedding bells and ex-lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clarke is haunted by ghosts from her past.   
> bellamy has doubts.   
> octavia rides horses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ! so i feel like my chapters are always just getting smaller and smaller :/ but it's just cause i don't wanna cram too much into one chapter you know? also.. it's very minor but in this start you see Clarke deal with bad nightmares and taking like 'drugs' to make her sleep and it's very small but i just wanted to add it here in case anyone can't read that. 
> 
> Do you know what it's like to   
> fall in love?   
> Neither do I.
> 
> \- Stwo, Neither Do I.

**10 days later**

The last week flew by quicker than Clarke would’ve thought. Between training with Nkyo to eventually treating her own patients, learning the language and training with Octavia she barely had any time to think about Wells. During the day at least, she still had nightmares.

_Wells had been tortured to death by the grounders. He stalked up to Clarke, as the living dead. He was all bloody and had cuts everywhere. One of his eyes was gone and he was missing a hand. “You’re the reason I’m dead you ungrateful bitch!” He spat at her._

_“No, Wells please-“_

_“I’m dead because you choose that grounder over me. You father is dead because of you. Hell, I bet when your mum dies it’ll your fault as well. All you do is bring death, Clarke.” Every step he took closer to her she could see the pain he had suffered more; fingernails ripped off, lip cut right open and red mark across his neck from where he’d been hanged._

_“That’s not true. Please,-“ She started sobbing._

_“Rot in hell.”_

She woke up with a gasp. Her hair was sticking to her forehead due to sweat and her breathing was heaving and short.

“Did you have the dream again?” Bellamy asked, head still on the pillow. He was worried about Clarke, she kept having this recurring dream but she wouldn’t tell him what it was about. He knew it was about Wells and that she didn’t want to upset him by telling him, it upset him that she wasn't comfortable talking to him about this because of the alliance. 

Clarke only nodded, “I’m sorry to wake you up. Uh, I’m going to go to the lake to wash off.” Her breathing had slowed down but she still felt shaky.

“Clarke… you have to tell me what’s upsetting you this much. If it’s about Wells, you can tell me. I’m not going to think anything. I care about you Clarke. Just let me help you.” Bellamy pleaded. He sat up and started rubbing her back and pulled her damp hair from her neck.

“In the dream, he’s gets tortured and dies and he comes back from the dead to haunt me and tell me it’s my fault he’s dead.” Clarke feels the sob at the back of her throat. “He tells me it’s my fault my parents are dead and to rot in hell.” She turns to Bellamy, “But he’s right. If Wells die, wherever he is, it’s my fault.”

“Listen to me Clarke. That’s not your fault okay? He choose to come here and threaten us. He was the one who said those things to you. You couldn’t have prevented them.” Bellamy really needed Clarke to believe it, for her sanity and his.

“But it is my fault, Bellamy. I tell myself I chose you for my people but I choose you because I found myself caring about you more than him. But he was still in love with me so he came here to make things right and-“

“But you don’t even know if he’s dead! You can’t worry about things you don’t know honey. Now, lets get some sleep okay? Tomorrow’s the day before the wedding so we need our rest.” Bellamy told her.

“I’m just going to make some tea and then I’ll be back.” Clarke said getting out of bed, she had been drinking the tea meant for sleeping almost every night now and that was very dangerous. The tea was okay every once and a while on those nights you can’t sleep but every night? It’s very easy to get addicted to it.

“Clarke, you had it last night.. and the night before. You can’t have it every night. You know this.” Bellamy sighed but it was no use, she was already out the door.

Clarke walked to the pantry and started making the tea. As she was pouring the water in, someone of it splashed on her hand. "Are you fucking serious??" She was so over feeling this way. She just wanted to feel normal again but she couldn't remember what normal felt like. 

She pulled herself together and wrapped a bandage around her hand and sipped on her tea on the way back to Bellamy’s tent. When she walked in, he had fallen asleep again. The tea had already started working but she drank it to the last drop while she stared at the stars. _If you’re looking under the same stars right, I sorry. I am so so sorry.._ And just like that, she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

—

Bellamy woke up before Clarke. The tea puts you into a deep sleep so she won’t wake up for hours if he doesn’t wake her. He runs his fingers down her sleeping face, she looks so peaceful like this. Bellamy knew he was starting to fall in love with Clarke and he wish he could take away her pain.

Bellamy walked to the supply tent to return Clarke’s tea and saw Niylah was there already, “Tell your fiancé to stop stealing herbal tea, Bellamy.”

“I’m still your chief and you’ll speak to me with respect.” He didn’t like being talked down to. Bellamy worked hard to become chief so it bothered him deeply when people didn’t respect him as one.

“I mean no disrespect but this tea isn’t easy to gather and most of it’s gone already because of her. If she was anyone else, you would’ve already dealt with it by now. You have to speak with her.” Niylah went back to re-stocking the pantry. She didn’t have anything against Clarke (even though she was a skyperson) but it was her job to look after the supplies and make sure no one was taking more than their fair share.

“I’ll talk to her.” And Bellamy dropped the cup off and walked back to the cabin. 

“Clarke, honey. It’s time to wake up.” Bellamy gently pushed her shoulder and she woke up, rubbing her eyes. “We have a big day ahead. But I have to talk to you first.”

Clarke’s head still felt foggy from the tea (it takes more than four hours to wear off) but she sat up and looked at Bellamy. The sun was shining through their tent so she could barely make out his face with the sun glare behind him. He looked like an angel like this.

“You have to stop drinking the tea. You’re taking more than you should and we’re running low on it and others actually need it.” Her eyes cleared and he wasn’t an angel anymore.

“I never meant to hurt anyone Bellamy. But I can’t sleep without it, the dreams-“

“Well you’re just going to have to deal with it Clarke. We all have demons but when it comes to a point where your stealing supplies, it’s an issue. Don’t drink it anymore, do you understand?” Bellamy didn’t enjoy speaking to Clarke like this but all the other ways never seemed to work long.

“Yes, I get it. No more tea.” She laid her head back on the pillow, she desperately wanted to back to bed but she knew she couldn’t. She groaned before getting herself out of the bed and picked up clothes to change into.

Clarke was so tired she didn’t think about the bandage around her hand but Bellamy saw it and his eyes widen and he grabbed her hand, “When do this happen? How did this happen?”

“Oh, last night when I was making tea some of the hot water spilled on my hand. It’s nothing though, I just put on the bandage then to stop the burning. I’ll take it off.” Clarke told him as she pulled her hand out of his grasp. With his talk about _stealing supplies_ she didn’t want to overstep more than she had.

“You don’t have to take it off if it still hurts.” He suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him but he couldn't be weak. 

“It’s okay Bellamy.” She smiled, “It doesn’t hurt anymore. I’m going to go bathe now. Will I see you for lunch?”

“Yeah, .” He said eyeing her as she nodded and left the room. They’d been together for almost two weeks and even though they’ve shared moments and lay together every night, they haven’t kissed since the first night. He never wanted to anything to pressure her and he understood that she wasn’t in any place to be intimate right now, doesn't mean that he likes that it's because of Wells. _She must've really loved him if he had such a big impact on her._

—

After she washed, Clarke was too meet Octavia who (along with making sure she kept up with her Trigedasleng) was teaching her how to ride a horse as that’s the way she could travel from village to village. Clarke had improved a lot since her first few lessons where she kept falling off, now she was riding with ease. It wasn’t even a lesson anymore, the two girls were just riding their horses and talking.

“How’s the sleeping going?” Octavia asked. Clarke hadn’t told her but Bellamy had, there wasn’t much he hid from his little sister.

“I’m officially cut off from the tea so I probably won’t be getting much sleep at all.” Clarke told her. It was a nice day, the sun was out and the air was warm. She didn’t feel like bringing down the mood by talking about her never-ending nightmare but it felt nice to be able to talk to someone other than Bellamy. 

“It’ll get easier. I know it doesn’t feel like it now but I was like you after my miscarriage, drinking the tea and having nightmares. It drove Lincoln crazy until I finally just snapped out of it.” Octavia told her. They had ridden far enough from the village and stopped at an apple tree. They hopped off their horses and Octavia climbed the tree half way and dropped the apples for Clarke to catch.

Octavia and Clarke sat on a log as they ate, “How did you start feeling better?”

“Honestly? Seeing Indra helped but I think just time.” She knew that Clarke didn’t have an Indra to go see but she hoped she could be that person for Clarke. 

“I wish I could go see my friends, though they all probably hate me because of Wells but I just miss them you know?” Clarke hadn’t asked Bellamy to go see her friends because she knew he’d just say no and then they’d end up fighting and it wasn’t worth the extra stress.

“If your camp wasn’t hours away, we could’ve gone. But it’s too risky and Bellamy would find out.” Octavia wasn’t a stranger to disobeying her brothers orders. 

“You’d do that for me? Against your brothers orders?” It made Clarke smile that Octavia was starting to like her outside the fact she was marrying her brother, that they were bonding and becoming real friends.

“Yeah, his orders are always so strict and proper, it gets fucking boring real fast.” She laughed as she threw her apple cork over her shoulder, Clarke did the same and the girls stood up. “Now it’s your turn to climb the tree to get apples for the horses.”

“All right, climbing a tree. It’ll be easy.” She told herself as she stood up on the log.

“Oh and try not to fall on your ass!” Octavia yelled.

“Shut up, O!” Clarke was too busy focusing on climbing this tree she hadn't realized she had called Octavia by her exclusive nickname. She gave her a look that said ‘I’m sorry. Don’t freak out.’ But Octavia only smiled back. It made Clarke smile that she was starting to see her as part of the family.

—

“So you’re finally getting married?” Lincoln asked as he sat down next to Bellamy who looked deep in thought.

“Yep.”

“You don’t seem to happy about it..” Lincoln noticed.

“I am. I knew Clarke was special from the first day I met her in the woods its’ just.. I’m not sure if she’s ready to be married.” Even though Clarke had told Bellamy (multiple times) she was marrying him for more than the alliance, he was still insecure about it.

“She cares about you, everyone can see it. You just have to talk to her about it.” Lincoln told him, Bellamy nodded. He knew he was right and he only had so much time left to talk to Clarke, this time tomorrow they’ll be married.

Clarke and Octavia walked to the two boys, “Clarke, can I talk to you alone?” Bellamy stood up.

Clarke’s body tensed up and her stomach erupted in nerves, “Yeah sure.” The couple walked to their tent. “What’s up?”

“You say you want to marry me for me and not the alliance but then you barely talk to me and you won’t kiss me anymore-“

“I’m sorry I haven’t been the most present finance but I’m trying okay? I’m going to stop taking the tea and I can ride a horse now and I can speak your language. So I’m sorry I’m not making out with you right now but it hasn’t even been two weeks since Wells left.” Clarke exploded.

It took Bellamy a few moments to register what Clarke said. He felt like an idiot, everything she said was true but he was too caught up in his insecurities to pay attention, “I’m sorry Clarke. I know you’ve been trying and the truth is I just hate seeing you so upset and we’re about to get married and I just want us to start our life together being happy.” He moved closer to her and took his hands in hers.

Clarke held his hands tight, “I know Bellamy. Me too, I promise.” She stood up to meet him and lighting pressed her lips on his. “I’ve gotta get back to work now. Nyko needs my help. I’ll see you tonight.” She smiled and turned but before she had time to leave, Bellamy took her arm and pulled her into him. He wrapped his big arms around her. The hug could’ve lasted forever and neither of them would’ve noticed. “We’re going to be okay Bellamy.” She tapped his nose and he scrunched his nose which made her laugh.

—

“My baby brother is going to be married tomorrow, I can’t believe it.” Octavia teased. It was now evening and Bellamy and Octavia were eating together; Clarke had to stay back at the medical tent and Lincoln was leading the scouting mission (before a big event they have to sweep the villages to make sure there’s no enemies preparing to attack).

“I’m not your _baby_ brother, I’m older than you O.” He laughed back.

“Well I’ve been married almost a year now so that makes me more mature..”

“I was meant to be married four years ago.” The mood had taken a somber tone as Bellamy brought up Echo.

“I’m really glad you didn’t marry that bitch. Even before we knew she was a spy, I still hated her. But everything happens for reason and now you’re with Clarke.” She smiled.

“Yeah, and you’re okay with me marrying her? You like her?” Bellamy asked her. Even though he made the arrangement to marry Clarke without Octavia, her approval still meant the most to him.

“I mean it was no secret I didn’t like her at fist, that was just because I was worried the same thing would happen again but the way she stood up for us in front of, what was his name?”

“Wells.”

“Right, _Wells_. She choose you over him, she wanted to be with you for more than the alliance. She loves you.” Octavia looked her brother in the eye.

He looked at her like she’d grown two heads, “She doesn’t love me. Did she say she loved me?”

She giggled, “No but it’s obvious. She stopped taking the tea because you asked her too, she is learning Trigedasleng for you and and she left her camp for you. Clarke loves you, Bellamy. Even if she doesn’t know it herself yet. The question is do you love her?”

Bellamy didn’t say anything back and found himself in deep thought, _did he love Clarke?_ “Yeah I don’t know, Octavia. It’s complicated.”

“Well make it uncomplicated. Anyway, I gotta go. Lincoln’s is waiting for me.” She smiled as she stood up.

He nodded and she ran off. Bellamy was growing worried about Clarke, she should’ve finished by now. He walked towards the medical tent but in the corner of his eye he saw blonde hair flipping in the wind. _Clarke._

He changed directions and walked towards her but stopped when he saw she was in conversation with someone. “You need to leave now Finn. If Bellamy or any one else finds you here, they’ll kill you.” _Finn?_ Bellamy recognized the name as one of Clarke’s friend from camp. His eyes went a shade darker and his jaw clenched. He wanted this man away from her right now, but he stayed in the position.

“Clarke, how many times do we have to tell you? You don’t have to do this, look Wells has a plan-“

“And what happened last time Wells had a plan? He almost got himself and our entire camp killed. I’m marrying Bellamy, end of story.” She stood her ground.

“Oh my gosh, you actually care about him don’t you?” Finn asked accusingly. Clarke nodded her head, “You’re ridiculous. What? Does he give it better to you than I did?”

That was Bellamy’s last straw before he revealed himself, “You’ve slept with someone before? You lied to me Clarke.”

“Bellamy-“

“And you, you need to leave now. Or _we are_ going to kill you. Understand?” Bellamy threatened him.

“Just think about it Clarke. Your friends miss you. I miss you.” And with that, Finn ran away into the night.

“Bellamy, I’m sorry-“ She followed him as he walked away.

“I don’t want to hear it Clarke.” He felt stupid. Clarke was a liar, just like his father, just like Echo. He couldn’t handle it.

“Just listen to me-“

“No! I’ve given you so many chances, Clarke. But all you are is just some slut from space.” He spat out. He turned away quickly so he would miss the look on Clarke’s face. He knew what he said was wrong but he was too hurt to care.

Clarke stayed where she was and held back her tears. She had no one here, she couldn’t go talk to Octavia because everyone here was Bellamy’s people. She left hers and now she had no one. _No one._ A few stray tears fell down her face.

After about two hours of re-arranged and re-sorting out the medical supply tent over and over again just trying to distract herself, she walked back to her shared room with Bellamy. She was surprised to see was still awake and just lying on the bed.

“Hey.” He said but left his eyes on the stars.

“I never had sex with him.” She started, this got his attention, “We had done _other stuff_ but before we actually got to, you know- Wells walked in on us.” She didn’t mean to but she laughed a little recalling the embarrassing memory, Bellamy didn’t find it humorous though. “And before we ever had the chance again, I found out he already had a girlfriend.” Clarke moved herself from the door frame to the edge of the bed. “He broke my heart, Bellamy. And I’m sorry I never told you but I was just embarrassed by the whole thing and it didn’t seem relevant.”

Bellamy nodded, “I still would’ve liked it if you told me.”

“I know and it sounds stupid but part of me just wanted to pretend that I was never with Finn. He really hurt me. Bellamy. He made me feel like I was special but it was all a lie, he was with someone else.” She looked down as she recalled the memory of Raven coming from her the pod and kissing Finn.

“I’m sorry for being an ass about it Clarke. I guess I was just jealous, I don’t like the thought of you with anyone else.” He told her as he brushed some hair from her face.

She smiled at him, “Well you don’t have to worry about that anymore. I only want you Bellamy. I mean, you didn’t have to call me a slut…”

“Yeah, I can be kinda of dick sometimes right?” She laughed as she nodded her head. Bellamy leaned in to kiss her. Clarke ran her hands through his hair as he depend the kiss. “I’m sorry about tonight Clarke. I should’ve listened to you first instead of running off.”

Clarke nodded, “I’m sorry to Bellamy. I get it, when we were talking about our romantic past I should’ve told you about Finn-“

“No, It’s okay Clarke. I understand that some things are easier to talk about than others. I just want us to move on, together.” He said.

“Together.” She replied as she felt her eye lids become heavy.

—

It was early afternoon the next day and Clarke was knee deep in wedding preparations. She was in the middle of getting her dress fitted. The lady doing it kept poking and prying her and she was relieved when she was done.

“Aw you look amazing!” Octavia walked in. Clarke smiled at her, she had a simple dress on and a crown braid. “And I’m here to do your hair and then you have to go to the lake to ‘wash your feet’ it’s like a ritual we do here, it’s meant to cleanse your past sins before getting married.”

Clarke nodded and sat down as Octavia started on her hair, “What are you doing with my hair?”

“Wedding braids, every bride has to wear their hair like this and for the next few months, it’s like to show ‘other males’ that you’re taken for good. It’s stupid I know but it’s tradition. Bellamy can do them on you too, he grew up doing my hair so he sort of knows what he’s doing.” Octavia was a fast worker and finished Clarke’s hair within twenty minutes.

“They look beautiful, thank you O.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Octavia.

“I’m happy you’re marrying my brother but I have to give you the sister talk.” Octavia said though she was smiling so Clarke knew she wasn’t super serious, “If you hurt my brother I will have to end you.”

“Good thing I’m planning on not hurting him then.” Clarke teased and Octavia grabbed her hand and dragged her along to the river.

“Time to wash your feet!” She exclaimed.

“I just… do it?” Clarke was confused, when she heard the word ‘ritual’ she thought it would be more of a bigger deal then just her and Octavia by a lake but Octavia just nodded and gestured for Clarke to put her feet in the water.

Clarke stepped into the cold water and she hadn’t realized how dirty her feet were actually, it helped to her sort of understand the meaning and importance of this ritual. When she was done and about to walk out Octavia yelled at her to stay there and hurried back with a pair of slippers. “What’s the point of washing your feet when they’re just going to get dirty again?”

Clarke and Octavia walked back to their village where everything was already set up. “It’s time. Um, so you walk down the isle and then our priest will cut both of your wrists and then press them together and tie it in this silk fabric and then you just say what Bellamy says and then you’re married.”

“Wait, they cut my wrists and put it against Bellamy’s bleeding wrist? Doesn’t that cause infections?” Clarke’s medical training kicked in as she though of puffy, itchy wrist.

“I don’t know, I was fine when I did it. It’s not a lot of blood, it’s just to like symbolize that you’re family now.” Octavia explained.

But she still didn’t miss the worried look on her face, “You’re going to do fine Clarke. Trust me. Look, I know you think that just because I’m Bellamy’s sister I will always be on his side but you’re also my sister now Clarke so if Bellamy hurts you, I guess I’ll have to end him as well.” Octavia hugged Clarke and kissed her cheek before walking off to find Lincoln.

Before walking down the isle, she peaked out into the crowd and she couldn’t have smiled more when she saw Monty, Jasper and Murphy sitting in the front row. She thanked her lucky stars that she had them here for her. Though her face fell when she remembered that it was her _wedding day_ and her father wasn't there to walk her down the isle. _I hope your proud of me, dad._

She took a deep breath and walked down. Her eyes lit up when she saw Bellamy waiting for her at the end. He looked amazing, his hair was clean and he was wearing white pants with a simple black t-shirt. He looked like heaven to her and she looked like the stars to him. 

“You look breathtaking.” Bellamy whispered in Clarke’s ear as she reached him. She giggled and he held her hands. Before the priest brought out his knife, she took a quick look at her friends and smiled when she saw them sitting there. They seemed so out of place next to all the grounders but they didn’t seem to care as they gave her a thumbs up.

The priest cut Bellamy’s wrist first. He didn’t even flinch, he was too focused on Clarke, her beautiful eyes, golden hair and pink lips. Bellamy never told his friends (and sister) how much he always wanted a wife and a family. And Clarke was just the girl he dreamed of.

When it was Clarke’s turn she winced but tried to hide it. Bellamy found it endearing how she tried to be tough for him. The priest spoke in Trigedasleng as he pressed their wrists together and tied them together in red fabric.

“Bellamy kom Trikru do you swear Clarke kom Skaikru as your wife in blood?”

“Yes.”

“Clarke kom Skaikru do you swear Bellamy kom Trikru as your husband in blood?”

“Yes.”

The wrists were tied together as they kissed, even though they were in front of at least a 100 people in the village, Clarke felt like it was just her and Bellamy. When they broke apart, the priest untied their wrists. Clarke kissed Bellamy again.

“Save some for the wedding night!” The sound of Murphy’s voice made Clarke break apart from Bellamy to run to her friends and instantly hugged all of them.

“I’m so glad you guys are here.” She told them after she released herself from their arms.

“When that grounder came to tell Wells to leave, he brought an invitation ‘Clarke kom Skaikru’s closest friends are invited to the wedding of Clarke and Bellamy Kom Trikru.’ And don’t worry, everyone made fun of you for it.” Jasper filled her in as Clarke laughed and asked them more. They told her that Wells had gone to the mountain in hopes of finding the supplies or more people and that Monroe and Atom went with him.

Clarke was listening to Monty telling her about how they’re almost able to reach the Ark when Bellamy tapped her shoulder, “The food is ready.” He then looked to the trio of the younger boys, “Thank you guys for coming. I know it means a lot to Clarke.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the massive table in the center of the village. She sat next to Octavia and Lincoln who were already asking her how it felt to be married while Bellamy was talking to some of the Elders of the village. She wondered how her friends were doing so she looked out for them and she saw Murphy flirting with a grounder girl and Monty and Jasper marveling at all the new food.

Bellamy stood up, “Thank you for all coming tonight but Clarke and I have to retire as we have an early morning trip to Polis to cement out marriage in the eyes of the Collation. Feel free to keep the celebrations going and enjoy the food and drinks” He held Clarke’s hand as he pulled her through the crowd.

“Wait, what about my friends? It’s too late for them to go back home tonight. Where can they sleep?” She asked him. Clarke wasn’t Clarke without constantly worrying about the people she cares about -even when it comes to their sleeping arrangements.

“I had it taken care of, there was wedding tents set up for outside guests.” He informed her. Bellamy may have had his issues in the past with Clarke being so close with boys but he’s come to accept that and appreciate Clarke more for who she is; someone who cares deeply for her friends and family. It was a good quality to have and Bellamy knew that. 

Clarke was about to walk through door frame when Bellamy pulled her back and picked her up, “What? I gotta carry you through the threshold.” He smiled as he walked through and dropped her (gently) on the bed.

But before she got comfortable, Clarke stood up and started to undress, Bellamy closed his eyes out of habit. “You… don’t have to do that anymore. Close your eyes.” Her breathing hitched as Bellamy’s eyes slowly opened. She was standing in just her underwear. “Are we gonna… do you want to…?”

“Yes I want to. I really want to but.. not tonight. I want us to wait until we’re officially married and we’re not. Not unntil Lexa signs it off.” He said with a sigh as he watched her step into her nightgown and climb in next to him.

She snuggled into his chests as he kissed her forehead, “Don’t worry my love. We’ll have our _wedding night._ Goodnight wife. _"_

"Goodnight, husband." And just like Clarke had hoped, all her part worries and hardship seemed to vanish if just for now, while she slept in his arms as his wife.

 


	4. only eyes for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bellamy and clarke finally meet the Commander but it comes with more issues than Bellamy had prepared for. 
> 
>  
> 
> I know you don't need my protection  
> but I'm in love, can't blame me for checking  
> I love in your direction, hoping that the message goes,  
> somewhere close to you  
> like so close if they hurt you, you wouldn't find out  
> just say now, I'm coming right now to be close to you
> 
> \- close to you, rihanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so sorry this chapter took forever to get up (and it isn't even that long oof i'm sorry) !  
> also, i don't want to make this story super long - but in terms of direction i want to take with it, i prefer dealing with primefaya than the mountain men so i may or may not alter the timeline a bit :)

When Bellamy said they’re leaving early in the morning, he wasn’t lying. Clarke was woken by him before the sun had even fully risen and hurried to get out of her nightgown and into her clothes. “We’re going to be in Polis for a day, so pack for that.”

“Is this going to be like a honeymoon?” Clarke smiled. On the Ark they obliviously didn’t have honeymoons but she learned about them in her Old World lessons.

Bellamy gave her a puzzled look,“A honeywhat? And , no we’re not staying anymore than we have to. I don’t like visiting Polis and Lexa that much-“

“Wait, what’s wrong with Lexa?” Clarke wondered as she fit the last of her things into the backpack. When they walked out the door, Bellamy held her hand, she never was the hand holding type until Bellamy came along.

“Nothing’s _wrong_ with her. She’s just-“

“She has more power over him and he doesn’t like that.” They both whipped their heads around to see Octavia.

“What are you doing up this early, O?” Bellamy sighed.

“I just thought I would wish my baby brother and his wife safe travels. I can’t do that?” Octavia asked accusingly.

“Hmm, you could but that’s not something you’d do.” Bellamy smiled, knowing his little sister too well.

“Okay fine I came for Clarke, can you give this letter to Indra for me please?” She handed the letter over to her, “Thank you. And be safe both of you.”

Clarke hopped onto her horse and Bellamy did the same, “Octavia taught you well?”

“Yeah, I might just be better than you, Bellamy.” She teased as they rode out of the village.

“Hmm don’t get too ahead of yourself love.” Bellamy replied. If Bellamy thought it was hard for him to control himself last night when Clarke was wearing that gorgeous wedding dress and had her hair in those braids representing that he was hers but now? Clarke looked almost goddess like with her long golden hair flowing in the wind as she rode the house all so effortlessly.

“I like it when you call me nicknames like that. Love, honey..” Clarke commented. It made her feel special. Even though she was married to Bellamy, little things like that still mattered most to her.

All Bellamy did was smile at her, a bright one that made her stomach do flips. They rode in silence for a bit, not an uncomfortable one but a comforting one. Clarke had been on earth for almost a month now but she still was amazed by all of it’s beauties. Her thoughts left her as she took in the intense greenery of the trees and crisp fresh air they provided. Thinking about the biology of trees brought her mind back to Earth lessons and her face fell when she was reminded of Wells. She knew she had to move on, Wells was gone to Mount Weather and that was his decision, whether she liked it or not.

Bellamy suggested stopping for a bit to rest, so they hopped off their horses when they found a small lake. The sat on a log beside the water as they horses drank from it. Clarke at the apple Bellamy had packed for her as she leaned her head on his shoulder, “After Polis, what happens?” The last week or so for Clarke has been getting through to the wedding and then Polis she hadn’t really had time to worry about what comes after.

“Nathan has been pushing me to start seriously thinking about attacking on the mountain and it’d be nice to finally get rid of that damn Acid Fog but we have no idea what we’re up against. From recon missions, we’ve gathered that they live underground and Nathan saw one of them die from the radiation, so we know they can’t last out here. “ Bellamy informed her.

“Maybe what need is someone on the inside, to find out how they operate-“

“No. Absolutely not. It’s too way dangerous.” Bellamy couldn’t even entrain the idea of someone stepping into the gates of hell like that.

“But Bellamy-“

“I said no Clarke.” His voice was harsh and he regretted it when she pulled her head off his shoulder and distanced herself a little, “Look. The only reason I’m saying no is because my father had the same idea, he went to the mountain alone and I never saw him again.”

Clarke’s heart broke. She felt so bad, all this time she had been talking about loosing her father she never thought about Bellamy’s. “Bellamy.” She rested her hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry about your father. Consider the inside man option, forgotten.” She gave him a comforting smile and he gave her a small one back and kissed her forehead.

“We should get moving, Lexa is probably expecting us by lunch. And we don’t wanna upset her.” Bellamy said as he held out his hand for Clarke.

“You make her sound like she’s horrible.” Clarke noticed. She wasn’t big on judging someone before she knew them as it’s what people have been doing to her whole life.

Bellamy sighed, he had his own issues with Lexa and he knew he couldn’t keep talking about her like this without telling Clarke the truth, “She’s Trikru and because she was a night blood she fought in the conclave. The conclave is how we choose the next Commander, all the night bloods fight to the death and the last is given the Flame and is to lead our people. But as Trikru is the biggest clan, we had more than one night blood. The other one to fight in Lexa’s conclave was my childhood best friend. I had to watch as she put a knife in his chest.”

Clarke didn’t know what to say, it wasn’t even 11am in the morning and Bellamy had already opened up to her so much, he seemed to catch onto her how she was feeling, “I know, it’s a lot of to take in. And I mean, I don’t hate Lexa, she did what she had to do. It was her on him, simple. But seeing that, it messes with your head and I guess I never truly got over it.”

“I’m sorry. Loosing your father and your best friend is more than someone your age should have to go through.” Clarke offered as they continued riding their horses.

“We have more in common than you think, sky girl.” He added a bit of light to somber conversation.

—

Bellamy and Clarke made it to Polis quicker than they intended to do. They rode into the village and Clarke was surprised about how it still resembled the Old World. As they stepped off their horses, someone took them away. Bellamy held Clarke’s hand as he walked through the city.

“Bellamy kom Trikru. It’s good too see you.” Indra said upon seeing them. Clarke could tell she was a fierce and experience warrior by the way she stood and the look in her eyes.

“Indra, it’s always good to see you.” Bellamy replied the generosity.

“Indra? Octaiva’s told me about you, here. She wanted me to give you this.” Clarke reached into her backpack for the letter and handed it to her.

Clarke always knew Indra was important to Octavia but it now was just as clear how much Octavia meant to Indra, the way her expression softened when she received the letter. “Thank you, Clarke. Now, Lexa is waiting.”

They followed Indra into the throne room. Clarke was taken back by her. Lexa was beautiful but not in the delicate way, she had a look that could start wars.

“Bellamy.. nice to see you again. I hope your travels were well.” Lexa said as Bellamy and Clarke stood before her.

“They were, my wife is already so excellent with the horses…” It was the first time Bellamy had called Clarke her wife and it felt it good to him, normal.

“She’s not your wife yet, Bellamy.” Lexa smirked and took in Clarke for the fist time. There was something different about this sky girl and it intrigued her. “First let me get to know the skygirl better..”

Clarke looked at Bellamy confused but his eyes were focused on Lexa and his jaw was clenched. Something was unspoken between Bellamy and Lexa and it confused the fuck out of Clarke. Then Lexa started speaking in Trigeslang and ordered someone to show Clarke and Bellamy their room.

“What was that about?” Clarke wondered as she set her bag down on the fur that covered the bed.

“Lexa’s just trying get under my skin, don’t worry.” He moved closer to her and cupped his hands around her face, “Your perfect, you know that?” Bellamy kissed her didn’t waste any time before moving his hands from her face to roaming her curves and he laid her on the bed. Normally Clarke would question this type of behaviour after the meeting with Lexa but with his hands on her body and his lips on her neck, she couldn’t think straight.

When he moves back to her mouth, his hands find it’s way up her shirt, “Bellamy.” Clarke sighs, “Shouldn’t we-“

“Yeah, I know.” He rolled off her, “This will be finished tonight.” He smirks as he gives a chaste kiss to her lips and moves off the bed.

“Did you and Lexa, ever you know? Is that why-“ Like Octavia, Clarke wasn’t know for being subtle.

“What? No, defiantly not. Lexa’s not interested in people like me.” Bellamy told her. It made him a little worried that Clarke could see through him so easily, they’d only known each other for a few weeks but she already knew how to read through him.

“People like you?” She questioned.

“Boys. She doesn’t like boys, only girls.” He explained.

“Oh, okay.” Clarke smiled and hopped off the bed and her and Bellamy walked out of the room.

Bellamy wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, “The dinner isn’t till sunset, so why don’t I take you to-“

“Bellamy. Lexa has requested you join her in her training.” Indra spoke from behind them. Bellamy rolled his eyes before turning to face her.

“Has she?” Forced smile. It was no secret he didn’t like being in Polis, he didn’t like Lexa and now here he was being made to train with her.

Indra gestured for them to follow her. Once they made it to Lexa’s training room, Clarke already noticed small things from the Old World, a beaten and battered dusty punching bag, a couple of dumbbells and some mats. Lexa had changed from her usual clothes and was wearing a cropped singlet with boxing shorts. Clarke had to keep reminding herself not to look at her abs. She was currently sword fighting with one of her warriors when she saw them walk in.

“Clarke, I didn’t know you’d be joining us. Are you a warrior too?” Lexa smiled as she put her sword away.

“Uh, not really. I know how to use a gu-“

“She’s a healer. She works with Nyko at our medical tent.” Bellamy finished for her. He gave her a look that made Clarke assume he didn’t want Lexa knowing about the guns her and Wells had found in that bunker.

Lexa was no idiot and she knew Bellamy was hiding something. “Clarke, our healer is wonderful, why don’t you go see her? I’m sure she will be more than happy to teach you some things.” She suggested.

“Uh, okay. Sure.” Clarke replied. She liked the idea of learning some new things but she knew the reason behind it wasn’t real. Lexa told her where to find they’re healer and Clarke went off.

Lexa pulled out her sword and handed it to Bellamy, “Now let’s get to it.”

“So, tell me how you met Clarke. She fell from the sky?” Lexa asked as her and Bellamy started their sword fight.

He dodged Lexa’s swing, “Yes. In a dropship that landed in my territory.” He swung his sword at Lexa who stopped it with hers, “And then I met her hunting. I suggested we wed for an alliance.”

“And you really think you could allow another clan into my collation without me knowing about it?” The question threw Bellamy off and Lexa kicked his knee and he fell to the ground and she stood over him, with her sword to his stomach. “Ai laik Heda. Did you forget that, Bellamy kom Trikru?” She lifted her sword and he bounced back up.

“No. But it was in the best interest of my people, heda. We need numbers if we’re going to defeat the Mountain and Azgeda .” Bellamy followed Lexa and stashed their swords away.

“The Ice Nation is no longer a concern, I defeated their Queen and King Roan has agreed to the Collation.” Lexa informed him. This surprised Bellamy a great deal. Unbeknownst to the two grounders, Clarke had walked back in. Polis was a big city and she had gotten lost trying to find the healer.

“That doesn’t help with the mountain. I needed the numbers from Clarke’s dropship. I will have them train-“

“So your plan was to marry Clarke for her people and have them fight your war for you?” Lexa wasn’t impressed. In her eyes, this was a cowards plans.

“I already lost my father to that Mountain, I’ll be dammed if I let anyone else I care about be victim to them.” Bellamy spoke. He was so certain of himself when he thought no one was listening. Clarke wanted to cry. She wanted to scream but she held herself together.

“And what about Clarke?”

“Of course I care about Clarke but her people aren’t my people.” Bellamy said. _The one who you thought would take a bullet for you is the one who is pulling the trigger._

“Yu laik a spicha.” Lexa and Bellamy turned to see Clarke standing there. Lexa slightly smiled to herself, _Bellamy’s in for it now._

“Clarke..” He moved for her. She stepped away from him like he was on fire. _He’d set me on fire to keep himself warm._

“Her people aren’t my people?’ I can’t believe you. After all that shit you gave me about Wells and Finn…” Clarke was livid.

“Clarke, we can work through this okay? I’m your family now-“

“No you aren’t. Well, not yet anyway. The papers lay in my throne room unsigned.” Lexa chimed in. It hadn’t even occurred to Clarke she could run away from all this right now, she wasn’t technically married.

Bellamy on the other hand, looked like he could kill Lexa right and he wanted to but he knew better. “You’re still signing those papers. Clarke you’re still my wife, look let’s go somewhere more _private_ and we can talk.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere with you. I want to see my friends, I’m leaving.” Clarke announced.

“Clarke.” Lexa said, “Though your relationship now strained, I don’t think it’s best for you to leave now. It will be dark soon and you do not know these woods as well as you would need to travel through night.”

She didn’t say anything for a few moments, Lexa was right and she knew it. Clarke nodded and Bellamy sighed relief. “I think we should cancel the dinner tonight, Lexa. Clarke and I need time to talk.”

“If Clarke doesn’t want to talk to you, I have a spare chambers…” Lexa suggested. Again, Bellamy wanted to kill Lexa.

“Clarke will be fine with me, thank you.” He didn’t waste anymore time before taking Clarke’s hand and walking out of the training room. She instantly pulled her hand back and followed Bellamy in silence until they reached the outskirts of Polis.

Clarke sat on a tree trunk and Bellamy sat in front of her. “I know you must be hungry, I’ll get us dinner when we get back.”

“I don’t care about food, Bellamy.” Clarke spat.

“If you’re not interested in having a mature conversation then why are you here?” He responded. Bellamy didn’t meant to snap out her like that, the person he was most frustrated with was himself and Lexa too but mostly himself.

“Because I want to make sense of why you would say something like that Bellamy. Do you know how stupid I feel? I know- I had this feeling we were always just numbers to you but I put myself first. I wanted to be with you so I married you instead of looking out for my people like I should’ve. Now Wells, Atom and Monroe are gone. Finn hates me, the others probably do too.” Clarke spiralled.

“It’s okay to put yourself first sometimes, Clarke. And I wanted to marry you too, for you. Not for the numbers of your people.” He told her, “I care about you. And I don’t want to loose you, so when we fight the Mountain I’ll have just as many as my people on the front line as yours okay?”

“You sure about that? Or is just another lie? Because if Lexa’s going to sign those-“

“She’s going to sign those papers because I’m not lying. I didn’t know how much loosing you would really affect me until I thought it happened.” Bellamy still wasn’t sure that he hadn’t lost her, she was close to tears and was looking away from him.

“If you ever pull that shit again, Bellamy.” Clarke turned to face him. She wanted to give him a second chance, she knew it wasn’t good to end a relationship over a fight. And she also knew even though they’re reasons as first may have been self-preserving Bellamy was still promising better food and shelter for her people.

“I won’t, Clarke. I swear.” He pleaded, he really needed her to believe it. The idea of not being with her anymore scared the shit out of him.

“Okay, then.” She smiled at him, he stood up and offered her his hand.

“You guess? Hmm, I might have to make sure you’re more certain.” He teased and pulled her into in to kiss her.

—

That night they slept in the same bed, despite Lexa’s suggestions; _“Clarke, wouldn’t you be more comfortable without him for the night? To think some more.”_ Though Clarke had just told her that she was actually more comfortable with Bellamy, and Lexa let it go after that.

“I think she has a thing for you.” Bellamy wondered as they walked into their chambers. Bellamy noticed how this small room was still so much more luxurious than the nicest tent (his tent) back in his village. There was even a small water basin in the room. Clarke was already there washing her feet.

“I don’t know, she’s probably just has a kind heart under all that amor and does’t want me be to hurt.” It’s not that Clarke didn’t think Lexa was absolutely stunning and she would never admit this to Bellamy, but if she wasn’t already taken she would’ve been interested in Lexa.

“I mean, do you- you know, like girls as well?” Bellamy stuttered. He was the chief of an entire village, he had killed men before and yet, when it came to his insecurities over Clarke’s love for him he still felt like a teenager again.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m with you now.” Clarke smiled. She stood from the basin and kissed his cheek before changing into her nightclothes.

“Is the Heda even allowed to date?” She questioned as she wrapped herself in the fur pelts.

“She can if she wants to but it’s not necessary, unlike the kings and queens of the Old Word, it’s not nesscary for the Heda to have children as night blood isn’t passed down through your genes.” Bellamy explained as he joined her in the bed.

“How is someone a night blood then?” Clarke wondered. It never occurs to her how little she knows of their culture.

“We don’t know much, expect most clans have at least one and they’re the only ones who can have the Flame.” Bellamy said, “I’ll have to sign you up for a grounder history.” He joked.

“That’s a thing?” Clarke didn’t sense his sarcasm.

“No, honey. We should get some sleep.” He told her and she nodded and took her usual position snuggled into his chest. Bellamy kissed her forehead and he had the urge to tell her he loved her but couldn’t. He hated that he couldn’t bring himself to say those words, that they lay on the tip of his tongue. _I love you Clarke kom Trikru._

—

When Clarke woke up, Bellamy was already gone. She instantly panicked and ran out of the room only to find him training in Lexa’s gym.

“Bellamy.” She smiled, “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry, love. I couldn’t sleep.” He explained as he put the dumbbell down to walk over to her, “I didn’t want to wake you up as well.”

“Hmm okay.” She kissed his lips quickly.

“Now you should go change, I don’t want people to see my wife the way only I should be seeing her.” He laughed as he followed her back to their room.

“What about you? You’re always shirtless.” She argued as she closed the door to their room and picked out something to wear.

“Yeah but I only have eyes for you.” He admitted. Though Clarke knew this was obviously true because they were married, it still felt nice to hear him say it. _Only eyes for you._ After her past relationship went with Finn, those words meant a lot to her.

Clarke changed into her clothes and Bellamy didn’t hid the fact he was checking out her body anymore whist she did it, why would he? He was hers and she was his. Well not officially, that’s up to Lexa.

She laughed when she saw Bellamy’s eyes on her, “Can you do my hair please?” She asked. She felt a little silly asking her husband to do her hair but according to Octavia, this was very common in grounder culture.

Bellamy nodded and told her to sit down on the bed as he did the braids brides wear a few months after the wedding, “Believe it or not, you’re my fist wife.” He joked, “So I’m not the best at these braids. The ones I did to Octavia were a lot more simpler.”

“Yeah, I don’t see her wanting the prettiest complex braids.” Clarke noted. Bellamy didn’t reply but it always makes him smile when he sees friendship between his wife and his sister.

Once her hair was done, they were summoned to Lexa’s throne room. Bellamy held her hand as they walked in. Lexa looked so much different than the last time Clarke saw her in the training room, she had warpaint on her face and wore her amor with pride.

“Bellamy, Clarke.” She greeted as they walked in. All the eyes in the room were on them and Clarke felt the tension, she dropped Bellamy’s hand.

“Leave us.” Lexa commanded and all the guards left but Clarke was sure they’d be outside the room. Lexa gestured for them to come forward more.

“Clarke of the sky people. Have you willing agreed to be Bellamy of Trikru’s wife and partner in leading his village of Trikru?” Lexa asked out of curtsey. It really didn’t matter their choice, as Heda - Lexa had all the power.

“Yes.” Clarke spoke. Bellamy hid his smile, Clarke knew better than to have one to hide in the first place.

“Bellamy, you understand with your new subjects, you’ll be taxed more. You’ll have to buy more land-“

“I understand, heda.” Bellamy was asking for death when he cut the commander off but all she did was nod ever so slightly.

“Your clan may grown but your titles does not, Chief Bellamy.” Lexa’s was one of the best Commanders for many reasons but the biggest one was when she was being disrespected, she didn’t pull out her sword, she ended the person with just a simple sentence. “Very well, this marriage of yours has taken up too much of time already.” Lexa stood up off her throne and picked up the paper. She signed it and drew a knife from her amor. Clarke flinched, “It’s like the ceremony Clarke. No need to be afraid.” Lexa reassured her.

Lexa pricked Bellamy’s finger and then Clarke’s and all three of them watched as the blood fell onto the paper, “Now we burn in it in the flames to symbolize forever. There is no going back once this paper is burned.” She gave one last look to Clarke, hoping for something she didn’t even knew she wanted but all she got was Clarke avoiding her gaze. Lexa let go of the paper and it was consumed by the flames and burned to a crisp in matter of seconds.

She turned to the couple, “There. You are officially married.” Clarke could feel the pain in her voice and it made her heart break. She knew how lonely it gets when you’re at the top. Clarke wondered how many of these marriages she had to approve without having one of her own.

“Clarke, we need to leave now if we want to make it back before nightfall.” Bellamy told her. He understood all the unspoken words between Clarke and Lexa and he wanted to leave as soon as possible. _Old habits are hard to break._

“Can you give me a minute with Lexa?” Clarke asked. Bellamy sighed but nodded. She was his wife now, he had to trust her. He told her he’d be in room packing their things and walked off.

“Lexa-“ Clarke started.

“No, Clarke. There’s nothing for you to say, you don’t owe me anything.” Lexa didn’t look Clarke in the eye. She was the mighty heda, she didn’t like people seeing her vulnerable.

“I think you’re an amazing woman. You’re going to make someone really happy one day, I’m sorry it couldn’t been me.” Clarke confessed.

“That’s a sweet thing to say but it won’t happen. To be Commander means to be alone. It’s the way it’s always been since Bekka Pramheda.” Lexa told her. It’s not like she thought she’d ever be with Clarke but she couldn’t stop her heart from dreaming for it.

“Did any of the past Commanders unite the 12 clans to form the Collation? You’re special Lexa. You’re made for great things.” Clarke reminded her and it made her smile the smallest of smiles. “I should go, Bellamy’s waiting for me. Thank you, heda.” Clarke felt like giving Lexa a hug but thought it wouldn’t be appropriate so she just gave her a smile before leaving.

She found Bellamy outside their room with their things, “Ready?” She asked.

Bellamy nodded and took her hand. It just past noon, so they would make it back just before nightfall like he wanted. They picked up their horses from the makeshift stable on the outskirts of Polis and started their ride home.

“Well thank gosh that’s over.” Bellamy laughed as they left Polis behind.

“It wasn’t that bad. I’m glad I finally met Lexa.” Clarke told him. And she also liked learning more about grounder culture and the capital city was the best place to do that.

“Yeah.” Bellamy scoffed, “I think she was happy to meet you too. Maybe a bit too much.”

“I think you’re overreacting.” Clarke teased. Though she knew he had a point, but it didn’t matter. Clarke didn’t know if she would ever see Lexa again.

The sun shined bright, it reminded her of when she used to see the sun from the Ark. “I wonder if I’ll ever see my mum again.” Clarke said. Though it was in context for her, it surprised Bellamy a lot.

“I thought you hated your mum?” Bellamy wondered.

“I do, I did. I don’t know. She’s the reason my dads gone but then I also know she thought it was her only choice and she’s still my mum and the thought of never seeing her again… I don’t know. I miss her.” Clarke told Bellamy. Bellamy never wanted Clarke to be sad but he also liked knowing she felt comfortable opening up him. “You haven’t told me about your mum…” Clarke trailed off, wanting to know about his mum but not to push him to.

Bellamy took a few moments before he spoke, “Octavia and I have different mothers. My mum died when I was younger and Octavia’s fled after having her. Our father raised us both until he died and then it was just me to look after Octavia.” But to his surprise, he didn’t ‘say it with any lingering pain. It wasn’t sad or upsetting, it was just his life.

“You’re so strong, Bellamy. And not just physically, the way you look out for your sister and how you don’t let your past define you. A lot of people struggle with that.” Clarke told him. This was foreign to Bellamy, being appreciated like this, not just for his actions but for the way he did them. Clarke was surprising him more and more and everyday he was more grateful he had met her.

After hour or so more of travelling and talking, Bellamy said, “We’re going to be back in fifteen minutes so before we go back in, theres somewhere I want to take you to.”

Clarke’s heart picked up its pace as she had an idea of what was going to happen in this place, “Okay.” She smiled through her nerves. Clarke was extremely anxious, she was a virgin and he was basically a sex god himself. _He knew everything and I knew nothing._

She followed Bellamy as he lead her away from the straight path they had been following and in few minutes they found a cave. They hopped off their horses and Clarke felt very skeptical, she grabbed Bellamy’s hand and he squeezed it. “I used to come here all the time, not a lot of people know about it.”

“I’m surprised this didn’t collapse during the bombs.” Clarke noticed as she took in the dark space.

“You’re really fascinated with the Old World right?” Bellamy wondered as he let go of her hand to make a fire.

“Isn’t everyone?” Clarke suggested. The only friend she grew up with; Wells was obsessed with how the Old World worked so she just assumed it was normal.

Bellamy didn’t reply as he was working on making the fire, Clarke had asked if she could help but he said he’d got it. Five minutes later and the cave was lit up by the flames. Bellamy scooted closer to Clarke and wrapped his arms around her, “You’re the first person I’ve ever brought here.” He told her. This surprised her, she had expected he had brought the other girls here but now Clarke was starting to get the impression that when he said ‘those girls meant nothing’ that they actually did mean nothing.

Clarke looked up at him as he watched the flames danced and started kissing his neck, Bellamy sighed before pulling away, “That’s not why I brought you here, Clarke. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I want too.” Clarke looked him in the eyes and Bellamy felt like he could die right there and he would die a happy man. Bellamy attached his lips to hers. This was different than their previous kisses, it was more needy and certain. Clarke wasn’t wearing that much clothing to being with, so it didn’t take long for him disregard most of it as he moved his lips down to her neck.

—

Clarke laid on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. “I love you Clarke.” He told her. The worlds just rolled off his tongue, no room to overthink. It was just a natural response to the way he was feeling with her with him by the fire.

She sat up a bit more she could face him, “I love you too Bellamy.” She smiled as she kissed him some more.

“As much as I’d love a repeat of what just happened, we need to get back to the village.” He reminded her, she sighed but eventually got up as well.

“Trust me, we’ll be coming back here.” He promised her as she put her clothes back on and followed him out of the cave. Clarke spent the whole time back to the village, smiling like an idiot and talking about anything and nothing with Bellamy. She was happy, she had the man he loved as her husband and things were starting to finally work out.

That was until she got back to the village. She would get the news that would change her life forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my first fanficton (far from it) but it is my first on a03! so forgive me while i still figure out this site :)


End file.
